


Toy

by TwinKats



Series: CapKink Fills [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Bucky's brainwashed so I'm not sure how much it counts towards dubcon, Dehumanization, Entirely in Rumlows POV, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rumlow is a dick, maybe a little dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asked, “Do you want to see the exact control we have over it?” and watched as Rogers swallowed. “I could give it the order to finish you now, and it wouldn’t hesitate.” The asset tensed, as if waiting for that very command. Rumlow couldn’t exactly see it’s eyes, not from the way the asset’s head was lowered and its hands folded into its lap, but he expected just the slightest bit of defiance considering it couldn’t complete it’s mission.</p><p>“I think,” Rumlow said slowly, lazily almost leaning back until the tips of his booted feet pressed against the base of the bench opposite him, and his head against the metal of the wall behind him, glancing towards Rogers who was stuck in his spot against the back wall on the passenger side, “I have a better idea however.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CapKink Prompt: http://capkink.dreamwidth.org/1349.html?thread=121925#cmt121925
> 
> Prompter wanted Pierce or Rumlow notice that Steve recognized the Winter Soldier and choose to gloat about it by use of sex. In front of Steve.

 

“Not here,” Rumlow hissed under his breath. His gaze darted up to the helicopter. It took another hissed, “Not here,” for his men to lower their guns. It obviously didn’t matter if they had them pointed at Rogers or not. Rogers just stared blankly at the ground, too shocked.

“He recognized the asset,” one of them whispered as Rumlow hauled Steve up and led him towards the van. He caught the words.

“Did he now?” Rumlow asked. He glanced back and then men exchanged a look and nodded. “Fascinating.”

Rogers was silent as Rumlow shoved him into the back of the van and climbed inside himself. He tapped some sort of hidden switch in Rogers’ handcuffs that activated the magnets hidden inside the metal. The only response he got out of the silent, mullish stare was a slight widening of the eyes as Rogers’ hands sudden smacked down into the bench. His gaze darted to Rumlow and narrowed.

“I could break free,” Rogers said. Rumlow smiled.

“Do that and I give a little call on this,” Rumlow held up his radio, “and your precious friends receive a bullet in the brain.” Rumlow waited, watched as Rogers glanced around, licked his lips, and realized that the Widow and that ex-Parajumper weren’t in the car. He waited to see the hope burn in those blue eyes before he pulled the radio towards his face, off of his jacket, and said, “Check for prisoners.”

“Check,” one of his men responded.

“Status?” Rumlow questioned back.

“The mouthy one has a concussion,” came over the radio, followed by the ex-Parajumper’s voice, muffled and yet somehow still annoying. “GSW to the shoulder on Widow. Looks to be the assets work.”

Rumlow smiled, a wicked sort of thing, as he watched the hope die in Rogers’ eyes. “Rogers is contained. We are en-route to retrieve the asset,” Rumlow said sharply, and then pounded once on the back of the wall towards the drivers side. He watched as Rogers’ jaw twitched at the words ‘the asset’ and watched as Rogers’ nostrils flared in barely contained fury.

The ride started out in silence, but then Rogers couldn’t contain himself. Rumlow didn’t mind, really, he quite liked the idea of taunting this supposed ‘hero’ for all he was worth. Maybe it was a bit reckless, but Rumlow knew he wasn’t known for being cautious after all. He liked getting his kicks in.

“What did you do to him,” Rogers demanded, jaw clenched.

“To who?” Rumlow questioned back, leaning casually with his arms pressed behind his head and his thumb against the radio in warning. He smiled as he saw the vein in Rogers’ neck seemingly grow from restrained righteous fury. “You mean HYDRA’s little toy asset?” He gave Roger a wicked grin, noted the twitch to his eye and the purse of his lips. “I wasn’t a part of that team, but I have to say, the results are beautiful.”

Rumlow watched as Rogers jerked forward, his hands clenched into fists ready to do something, punch or throttle, and Rumlow laughed. He raised the radio, a warning, and Rogers restrained himself back down into his seat. The van slowed down, then came to a stop.

Rumlow got to his feet, back bent slightly so that his head didn’t hit the roof of the car, and moved until he could see Rogers and the door both. The door opened a second later and a silent, lost looking asset was manhandled into the back. Rumlow could hear Rogers’ breath hitch, see his eyes widen.

“Sit down,” Rumlow snapped, and quite quickly the asset dropped to it’s knees in between the door and the benches. Rumlow nodded to the men outside and they were locked back into the van once more. He sat, glanced to Rogers, and then to the asset.

The van started to move again, and Rumlow had a wicked idea. He asked, “Do you want to see the exact control we have over it?” and watched as Rogers swallowed. “I could give it the order to finish you now, and it wouldn’t hesitate.” The asset tensed, as if waiting for that very command. Rumlow couldn’t exactly see it’s eyes, not from the way the asset’s head was lowered and its hands folded into its lap, but he expected just the slightest bit of defiance considering it couldn’t complete it’s mission.

“I think,” Rumlow said slowly, lazily almost leaning back until the tips of his booted feet pressed against the base of the bench opposite him, and his head against the metal of the wall behind him, glancing towards Rogers who was stuck in his spot against the back wall on the passenger side, “I have a better idea however.” He could see the complete confusion in Rogers’ eyes at his relaxed position. The man didn’t even _know_ and it made a thrill of arousal shoot down his spine.

Rumlow reached out a hand and grabbed the asset by the hair. It sat next to him, in between the  bench and the door, so Rumlow had an easy task to just reach out and grab it. He pulled the asset practically across his lap without a single sound of protest, and then pressed down until the asset’s face was against his crotch. He could hear Rogers jerk and with his free hand held up the radio in warning. Rumlow released the asset’s hair, knowing that it knew exactly what to do from this moment onward.

“Rumlow, stop,” Rogers said, and Rumlow rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to enjoy myself,” he said to Rogers. “I suggest you do the same, friend.” The asset gripped the zip of Rumlow’s pants between its teeth, and Rumlow shuddered faintly from the feel. This was followed by the asset’s wet mouth pressing against his briefs, a tongue swiping against where his dick was swelling and Rumlow forced himself not to jerk up. “That’s it,” he hissed between his teeth.

“Rumlow stop this!” Rogers snarled and Rumlow laughed.

“Didn’t you know what HYDRA does with their toys?” Rumlow asked, gaze darting between the asset and Rogers who looked pained. When the asset parted Rumlow’s briefs enough so that his dick could slip free, Rogers squeezed his eyes shut. “Open those pearly blues Cap,” Rumlow snapped through a sharp intake of breath. The asset stroked his tongue up towards the head, and then back down. “Or I give the call.”

Rogers’ eyes snapped open, his lips pressed thin as his jaw clenched tight, hands curled into fists, and Rumlow grinned. “There we go,” he said, and then let out a groan as the asset kissed the tip of his cock and began to mouth the head, slowly slipping the hardened flesh between its lips. Rumlow could feel its tongue swipe across his slit, and then down as slowly the asset drew more of him into its mouth. Rumlow didn’t bother to hold himself still this time, he pressed his hips forward, hand reach out to grasp the assets hair. He stroked the locks in fake tenderness, whispered, “Oh that’s it, that’s a good toy,” and then gripped it tight.

“Bucky, Buck you gotta fight this,” Rogers hissed between his teeth. “Please.” Rumlow laughed.

“There is no one named Bucky here, Cap,” he said almost breathlessly as he began to move the assets head in a pace of his own design. He pulled its head back, and then pressed it down until its nose was shoved against his hip and it made pretty gagging sounds as the back of his throat convulsed around his flesh. He groaned and canted his hips up. “This is HYDRA’s toy and nothing else,” he said almost strained. He pulled back, shoved down, pulled back, shoved down. Rumlow alternated quick pushes and short thrusts of his own hips as he tugged the asset back and forth, felt the asset dig its fingers into the bench by his thigh and smirked.

Rogers struggled, and Rumlow felt nothing but a thrill at that. He watched Rogers solely now as he pushed the assets head between his legs, relished in the heat of the mouth on him, in the suction and the press of HYDRA’s pretty little toys throat. He watched as Rogers fought over giving in and going still, to attempting to break free of his bonds and bash Rumlow’s skull in. He watched as Rogers’ calculated how quick Rumlow could get an order off if he broke free, with how quick Rogers could take him down.

“Oh you should feel this mouth, Rogers,” Rumlow groaned, pressing his head into the van. Rogers jerked and Rumlow could hear the straight of the seat and with a grin he shoved the asset’s head down and held it there. He listened to the choked sounds and the attempts to breathe from it and held up his radio and said. “All it takes,” with a panted, flushed groan, “is one word. Can you,” he bucked up, felt that heat clench around him as the asset gagged, metal fingers digging into the seat, warping it by his leg, “act,” Rumlow didn’t quite gasp, but it was nearly that, “before that?”

Rogers went perfectly still. Rumlow knew he had him, and with that he let up on the asset’s head, let it pull away and gasp for breath, almost tumbling into the ground wheezing. He watched as Rogers stared sickly pale at the asset’s face. Rumlow know there would be tears in its eyes, because it always got tears when it was forced down like that. He waited, dick flushed and wet and proudly stiff, until the asset got its breath back. When it wasn’t spasming and gasping Rumlow pulled it up by its chin, keeping his touch light in reward.

“Such a good toy,” he said, and the asset curled its head towards his hand. “Finish it.” The asset went down without a word, hollowed out its cheeks, swallowed and sucked. It bobbed fast, its flesh hand coming up to curl and stroke inbetween the bobs of its head. It swirled its tongue, hummed, and did utterly _filthy_ things that Rumlow knew shouldn’t have been possible, probably wasn’t if they hadn’t trained it so well. Rumlow growled and groaned and jabbed his hips up as he felt that coil tighten until he snarled, “Swallow,” in an out of breath manner.

When he was done the asset pulled away, licked its lips, and tucked Rumlow back into his pants. It zipped the pants shut, and Rumlow stroked back its hair for a brief second, before the asset settled perfectly back down into place. Rogers was pale, and Rumlow grinned like a shark.

“You really should have a taste, Rogers,” Rumlow said, and then laughed when Rogers jerked in his bonds, eyes wide.

“I’m going to be sick,” Rogers said.

Rumlow gave him a smile full of teeth, said, “You’ll miss the best part,” as the van began to slow before tumbling to a stop. Rumlow glanced out the window. “And we are out of time,” he said, his smile falling from his face. “How sad.” He glanced over to the asset. “I would have liked to see it suck you off while I had it’s ass. The look on your face would have been perfect.”

Rumlow got to his feet, moved towards the door of the van. He could imagine it, see the perfectly tortured look on Rogers’ face as the asset went down on his dick, feel the muscles clench around him as he pressed into what nearly every HYDRA agent had to have had at some point in their lives, tight and absolutely perfect. It would have been the best sex Rumlow ever had, and maybe he could even get Rogers turned around and let the asset have a go itself and wouldn’t that have been a sight to see.

Rumlow shut the fantasy down. It didn’t matter now, because in a moment Steve Rogers and his merry band of friends would be nothing more than three holes in the ground, and shortly after that HYDRA would be in command of everything.

 


End file.
